This project continued development of FEMLAB-based finite element methods (FEM) for simulating fluid flow and mass transport in situations associated with porous media, and applied results to mass transport associated with the establishment of a thin backflow annulus during convection-enhanced-delivery. New scaling relationships for annulus thickness as a function of infusion flow rate, catheter radius, and characteristic tissue dimensions were constructed based on extensions of previous research models and data. Training in use of FEMLAB software continued. Identification of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) data and FEMLAB-compatible file types were undertaken, together with integration of these data into prototype models aimed at creating finite element models of sub-regions of the brain, especially the putamen/pallidi and hippocampus regions. Computational times are under assessment; ease and accuracy of the FEMLAB application relative to a newly emerging software product (BrainLab) are also under investigation. In addition, both autoradiographic and fluorescence-based imaging technologies have been established for the study of transport markers or ligand-receptor interactions in the brain.